


The Sinclair and Mayfeild wedding

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Significant Other Lucas Sinclair, Lumax fluff, POV Max Mayfeild, Romance, Wedding Fluff, this is manly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Max and Lucas get married.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 8





	The Sinclair and Mayfeild wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story.

Max slowly walked down the aisle, her dad standing next to her. This was the best day of her life.

She was getting married to Lucas, her soulmate. She saw her mom sitting in the phew that was closest to the altar. Her mother had divorced Neil shortly after Neil had laid a hand on Max. This had been a little too late for Max, but over the years she and her mom had been mending their strained relationship. She was glad that her mom had showed up to her wedding.

She was also glad that her dad was able to travel all the way to get to her wedding, her dad had told her that he would not have not missed it for the world.

El was her bridesmaid, this was obvious as she was her best friend, Erica was also one they got along really well. Lucas' groomsmen were the rest of the party and Steve, it felt very nice to have Steve in the wedding party he was kinda like her cool uncle.

A lot of people were surprised that they were still friends after all of these years. Max guessed that going through multiple traumatic events would do this to a friend group.

As she got up to the altar, they then said their vows as she looked deep into his eyes she said I do. And then pulled him into a kiss. This was truly the best day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this story, please tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
